La rencontre
by Mione des Maraudeurs
Summary: La première rencontre entre Ginny et Hermione. Je n'en dis pas plus ! Ceci n'est pas un yuri ! Fic cado pr anni de ma best friend. HermioneGinny


**La rencontre**

_**Disclamer :** Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._

_**Résumé :** La première rencontre entre Ginny et Hermione sur le chemin de Traverse. Pendant que les Weasley et les Granger attendent Harry qui s'est perdu dans l'Allée des embrumes les deux jeunes filles font plus ample connaissance…_

_**Pairing : **Hermione/Ginny. Attention ceci n'est pas un yuri ! Dommage pour toi, Nyny… :p_

_**Genre : **OS Amitié (mon premier ! )_

_**Rating : **K+_

_**Remarque : **Ce petit OS est destiné à ma meilleure amie que j'aime et qui me manque ! C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui et elle fête ses 14 ans (alors que moi je fêterai mes 15 ans demain… alala je me fais vieille) ! Donc bon anniversaire à toi ma petite chérie, je t'adore !_

_Maintenant place à l'histoire ! Bonne lecture._

… … … …

Après être arrivée par la cheminée avec son frère Fred, Ginny Weasley se dirigeait doucement vers la célèbre librairie Fleury et Bott aux côtés de son frère Ron. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs quelque peu nerveux. C'est peut-être parce qu'il allait revoir Hermione, sa meilleure amie. La petite rousse haussa les épaules et entra dans la librairie. Elle feuilletait des livres de quidditch avec Ron quand une voix féminine appela celui-ci. En un instant, il était devenu aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Ginny était sûre que c'était la voix d'Hermione vu la réaction de son frère. Les jumeaux lui avaient soufflé quelques mots sur le fait qu'ils étaient sûrs que le dernier garçon de la famille avait le béguin pour sa meilleure amie.

« Ron ! »

« Oh, bonjour Hermione.

-Comment ce sont passées tes vacances ?

-Comme toujours j'ai été la cible des farces des jumeaux et des pics de ma sœur mais c'est une habitude 'made in Weasley' qui ne changera jamais je crois ! »

La jeune fille qui avait de longs cheveux bruns frisés rit et regarda Ginny en souriant :

« Je suppose que tu es la petite sœur de Ron ?

-Euh, oui. » répondit-elle timidement.

« Bonjour, je suis Hermione ! » la salua la brune en lui tendant une main, que Ginny serra aussitôt.

« Et moi c'est Ginny !

-Je suis ravie de te rencontrer car au moins je ne serai plus la seule fille avec Ron et Harry ! » plaisanta Hermione.

« T'inquiètes pas, je promets de te soutenir en cas de besoin ! » promis la rousse en mettant une main sur son cœur, ce qui fit rire Hermione.

« T'as l'air d'être un cas toi ! » rigola Hermione.

« Et oui, ma chère, je suis une Weasley !

-Hey ! »

C'était Percy, Fred, George et Ron qui avaient réagi à la remarque de leur petite sœur. Celle-ci pouffa et continua :

« J'hallucine, vous écoutez notre conversation à Hermione et moi ! Vous n'êtes vraiment pas gentils messieurs Weasley ! »

Hermione, qui ne cessait d'être impressionnée par cette petite rousse qui, au début, était toute timide et maintenant, seulement cinq petites minutes après leur rencontre, elle charriait ses frères sans la moindre gêne.

« _Cette fille est vraiment géniale !_ » pensa la Gryffondor, en regardant la sœur de son meilleur ami qui était en train de lancer une réplique cinglante à Percy. « _Elle n'est pas comme ces idiotes prétentieuses et artificielles qui ne parlent que maquillage et dernières conquêtes_. »

« Alors Ginny, à ce qui paraît tu as pris Ron comme cible pour tes remarques cet été ?

-Comme tous les ans Hermione ! Je crois que toi tu le prends comme défouloir quand tu as trop de devoirs, non ?

-Qui t'a dit ça ? » demanda Hermione en esquissant un sourire.

« Fred et George.

-Je vois.

-Ginny ? »

C'était Molly Weasley. La matriarche Weasley souriait à sa fille et à Hermione. Ron, qui était en train de feuilleter un livre de quidditch, arriva en courant pour faire les présentations :

« Maman, je te présente Hermione Granger, ma meilleure amie. Hermione, voici ma mère Molly.

-Bonjour Madame Weasley.

-Bonjour ma chérie! Ronnie nous a énormément parlé de toi !

-Hum… » rougit Ron.

« Parlé de toi et Harry ! » corrigea Mme Weasley en tapant dans le dos à Ginny, qui se moquait du pauvre Ronnie, qui était rouge comme une pivoine.

« Alors, Ginny, tu as déjà acheté tes livres ? » demanda une Hermione aux joues roses, pour changer de sujet.

« Non pas encore, mais je vois que toi oui.

-En effet, je vais essayer de me les faire dédicacer par Gilderoy Lockhart.

-Oh, toi aussi tu le trouves séduisant ?

-Oui… » répondit la jeune fille, l'air rêveur.

« Et toi frangin, tu le trouves comment Lockhart ? » demanda Ginny, l'air malicieux.

« Pff… » répondit Ron, toujours rouge écarlate mais cette fois-ci de colère et de … jalousie peut-être ?…

Les filles se lancèrent un regard entendu : Ron était jaloux. En voyant le regard amusé qu'elles se lançaient, le meilleur ami de survivant partit en marmonnant. Fred, qui cherchait une bêtise à faire dans la libraire entendit quelques mots tels que 'idiot ce Lockhart', 'comprends pas pourquoi elles sont toutes comme ça' ou encore 'même pas beau'. le sorcier facétieux sourit et alla rejoindre son jumeau qui était en train de parler à Alicia Spinett et Angelina Johnson. Pendant ce temps-là, les jeunes filles parlaient de Poudlard et Hermione dit même à la rousse qu'elle serait ravie de l'aider si elle avait quelques difficultés dans ses devoirs. Ginny la remercia et soudain, une grande tête aux cheveux hirsutes se fit voir sur le Chemin de Traverse. Hermione la reconnut tout de suite : Hagrid. Elle salua Ginny et sortit dans la rue pour aller à la rencontre du demi-géant. A sa grand soulagement, il était accompagné de Harry. Ginny qui assistait à la scène depuis la librairie, rougit en voyant Harry. George arriva à ses côtés et lui demanda :

« Tu la trouves comment Hermione ?

-Super sympa ! Je crois qu'on va devenir très amies toutes les deux ! Comme moi, elle adore taquiner Ron.

-Crois-moi petite sœur, y'a pas que ça qu'elle aime faire avec Ron. Les disputes sont leur point fort.

-Ca m'étonnerait qu'elle aime beaucoup se disputer avec lui.

-Détrompe-toi Gin' … »

La petite Weasley sourit. Hermione aimait se disputer avec Ron ? Est-ce que ça voudrait dire qu'elle était amoureuse de son idiot de frangin ? Sur ce point-là, Ginny ne comprenait pas Hermione. Et heureusement. Elle aimait son frère, mais pas de la même manière qu'elle aimait Harry… C'est sur ces bonnes pensées qu'elle se dirigea vers sa mère qui l'appelait car Gilderoy Lockhart allait faire son entrée. Quand Hermione la rejoignit, elle lui sourit et attendit la fin de la séance de dédicaces de Lockhart pour aller lui parler 'entre filles'.

« Dis Hermione, je peux te parler ?

-Bien sûr. »

Les jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers la sortie mais elles remarquèrent bien vite que Ron, Harry, les jumeaux, Percy et Arthur étaient face à un homme blond accompagné d'un garçon que Hermione reconnut très vite : Drago Malefoy.

…………

Une fois Arthur Weasley et Lucius Malefoy séparés, les demoiselles purent enfin discuter tranquillement :

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose Ginny ?

-Oui, enfin je voulais te _demander _deux choses Hermione.

-Je t'écoute.

-Bon. Est-ce que tu aimes mon frère ?

-Pardon !

-Ouais, Ron. Tu l'aimes ou pas ?

-Ben, c'est-à-dire que… Tu sais… Je… Tu… Il… Enfin tu vois…

-Bon d'accord, t'aimes mon frère.

-Je suppose que ce n'est qu'un petit béguin…

-Pas moi Hermione.

-Oui, peut-être… Quelle était la deuxième chose que tu voulais me demander ?

-Et bien, je voulais savoir si… Tu acceptais qu'on devienne très bonnes amies… ?

-Mais bien sûr Ginny ! Mais à une condition :

-Laquelle ?

-Qu'on se trouve des surnoms que seules nous deux pourront utiliser.

-Ça me va ! Que penses-tu de Miomione pour toi ?

-D'accord ! Et pour toi, Nyny ? (NDA : Le surnom de ma meilleure amie est réellement Nyny…  D'ailleurs ji l'aimeeeeeuuu beaucoup ma ptite chewi !)

-Pas de problème !

-Alors amies ?

-Amies ! »

Les jeunes filles s'enlacèrent et allèrent rejoindre leurs amis et familles. Et c'est ce jour-là qu'est née une grande amitié…

…………

_Bijour à tous ! _

_J'espère que vous aimez ma ptite fic et j'espère surtout que **toi **ma Nyny tu l'as aimée ! Voilà, je te souhaite encore une fois un très bon anniversaire et j'espère qu'on restera amies encore très longtemps… I will be your best friend ! ;)_

_Et vous, chers lecteurs (j'anticipe) laissez moi une ptite review ! Demain, 27 août 2006, je fête mes 15 ans alors une ptite review gentille me fera énormément plaisir ! Bisous à tout le monde !_

_Mione._


End file.
